


［牧炎］弄戒（下）

by MoonFireMY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 失禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFireMY/pseuds/MoonFireMY
Relationships: 牧炎
Kudos: 20





	［牧炎］弄戒（下）

-我有努力不要沙雕

-失禁警告，自己避雷哈

*

牧府之中，处理卷宗事务的屋子位于议事殿内的一处书房，除了批示卷宗的人，平日里若无大事，一向是少有人来。至于屋内的窗户正对的外面，也只是仙境般的美景，垂瀑奇山，林木花鸟，无人行之路，自然也无人会从此经过。

因而屋内的一场艳事，除了当事二人之外，无人可知。

此时恰是烈日如焚的晌午时分，连吹进屋中的风也裹着热气，牧尘手指上滑腻的体液被从窗户荡进来的热风吹的微干，只留下了淫糜的气味和略显黏腻的触感，他食指和拇指捻在一起蹭了蹭，眼神心虚的飘向萧炎。

方才经历了一次高潮的炎帝正端着一副有些慵懒的姿态，一只手撑着身子半坐起来，黑发倾泻如墨，顺着瘦削的肩胛垂落下来，发丝有些挂在了胸前半拢的衣衫上，有些沿着腰线铺在桌上。

高潮后的身体还残留着些余韵，随着身后那处不自觉收缩，连带着大腿内侧也被流出的体液润湿了，加之那些洒落在小腹附近的精液黏着身体，萧炎有些不舒服的蹙起了眉，但又很快舒展开来。

他懒得计较牧尘先前的耍赖，只睁着一双还有些水润的眸子，有些无奈的看向牧尘，他的指尖拂过桌上不知是被汗湿还是被那处弄湿的卷宗，上面的墨迹已经晕染开来，看不清写的是什么了。

不对，倒也不是什么都看不清，萧炎模模糊糊的在卷宗上看出了一个“牧尊亲启”，他笑出了声，心情还算好的调侃道：“这几卷宗文也不知牧尊看了没有？”

牧尘顺着萧炎的视线，也瞧见了桌上那两三卷染着欢爱之气的卷宗，他想了想，似乎是牧府底下归属的小势力递上来的，不是什么大事，溜须拍马却有一套。

原本牧尘对这种卷宗还递到自己的面前是颇有微词的，也看出来曼陀罗这样丝毫不筛选的就把卷宗递过来，就是想折腾折腾他。

但所谓苦中作乐，看的多了，牧尘干脆就把那卷宗上的溜须拍马之词去其糟粕取其精华，好生的丰富了一下自己日后夸赞萧炎时可用的词库。

年轻的主宰看了两眼就收回了眼神，他把本该带着戒指的左手背在身后，只有一下没一下的用右手绕着萧炎柔软的发丝，漫不经心的回道：“无用的卷宗而已，不是什么大事。”

“那便好。”

萧炎微微一笑，拨开了牧尘缠绵于他的发丝的手，简单的裹了下衣服后便赤足下了地，他的指尖燃起一簇火苗，落于桌上，将桌上那两三卷狼藉的卷宗毁尸灭迹。

既然是无用之物，萧炎可不想留着这些纵欲的证据。

那逐渐燃尽的卷宗在桌上碎成一片片的黑色纸灰，牧尘瞧着那被风吹的或飞出窗外，或落于地面，或飘在萧炎白皙的足背上的纸灰，觉得那一片片上都写着“坦白从宽”四个大字，小年轻藏在身后的手心虚的握拳又松开，垂着头看萧炎轻轻地把脚背上的纸灰甩去，终于是开了口。

“戒指……进去了。”

牧尘的声音因为窘迫而有些小，萧炎只听清了戒指二字，他侧首看着身边的小年轻，笑意还未散去，问道：“你方才说戒指如何？”

此时的小年轻已经是没了隐瞒的心思，他把一直背在身后的手抬起来，在萧炎的眼前举着。

萧炎瞧着牧尘那手指上还有些湿润的痕迹，便是有些红了耳尖，但这一丝红还没来得及蔓延到脸上，萧炎便注意到了牧尘那空荡荡的无名指。

一世英名的炎帝怔了片刻，然后突然反应过来了什么一般，脸上的笑倏地僵硬了。

他又重复问了一遍：“戒指怎么了？”

牧尘也心虚的重复一遍：“进去了。”

萧炎耐心的又问：“真进去了？”

“……真进去了。”牧尘干笑几声，目前的气氛算得上尴尬，但说出来后反而松了口气，他抓着炎帝的袖袍摇了摇，撒娇打诨道：“前辈莫生气，我不是故意的。”

牧尘那张俊逸的脸上满是讨好，萧炎一时还真生不出开麦训人的想法，只能说是小年轻欢爱中也莽撞的很，竟然把戒指滑了进去。

早知如此，便不该在这欢爱的途中将戒指给了他，萧炎思来想去，首先扔开了让牧尘把戒指寻出来的有些羞耻的想法，决定自己想办法看看把它弄出来。

他动了动腿，身体里那个小小的戒指其实并没有带给他什么异样的感觉，只不过自知道后心里就别扭的紧，白皙如玉的面容上染了一抹羞恼，萧炎任牧尘把他的袖袍捏出了皱，才低叹一声，开了口。

“去浴殿。”

牧尘听出了萧炎语气里的纵容，他心头一热，瞧着萧炎泛红的面颊，一边划拉着通往浴殿的空间裂缝，一边回道：“我来帮前辈！”

萧炎疾步踏进裂缝中，遥遥的扔下一句拒绝的话。

“不用。”

“可是……”

牧尘的反驳被逐渐合上的空间裂缝尽数吞噬，直到那道容一人通过的空间裂缝在牧尊专属的浴殿里重新撕开，牧尘都还在努力争取。

“前辈，你一人多有不便……”

“你若跟着，我更是不便。”

口头上的争论萧炎这么多年从未输过，小年轻找不到突破口，便固执的跟在仅披着外衫的炎帝身后，像个小尾巴一样嘀嘀咕咕，“前辈，让我帮你弄吧，我定不会做多余之事。”

“你做的多余之事，可还少了？”

萧炎睨了他一眼，似笑非笑的回了一句，未应承下牧尘的话。

但牧尘从不知放弃为何物，哪怕是萧炎拉了帘子，合上了门，牧尘也坚持的呆在门口，可怜巴巴的在纸门上映出个黑漆漆的影子。

萧炎看着那从影子里都透露着翘首以盼意味的牧尘，无奈的摇了摇头，接着偏开了视线，只当做瞧不见。

而牧尘虽想要直接开了门进去，但他又怕萧炎羞过头了，真生了气，只好看着门，注意着里面的动静。

望着门后影影绰绰的动静，牧尘颇为委屈的瘪了瘪嘴。

萧炎却没去想那委屈巴巴的牧尘，他一边用水冲洗掉身上的墨迹和方才高潮时射出的东西，一边环视着这座浴殿。

不得不说，小年轻专属的浴殿还算是有排面，似乎这原本是大罗天域的一位皇所用的浴殿，后来大罗天域改为牧府，于是殿厅都做了调整，这处最大的浴殿就给了牧尘。

至于萧炎进去的地方是浴池所在的殿厅，而牧尘则是在外面的一处小殿，这本是下人服侍等候之地，只不过牧尘并不喜欢如此，因此也就没有人会来了。

萧炎冲干净了身上的污秽，他深深的吸了一口气，入了浴池。

身体里的戒指不知现在已经进到了哪里，是深还是浅，虽无人在，但思至此也觉得羞窘，萧炎在温热的水和升腾起的雾气中掩藏住自己的身体，他先是试图站在浴池中，伸手往后进，但实在是困难至极，他在心里调侃了一句自己还真他妈紧，怪不得上次牧尘进去了都舍不得出来，随后犹豫着转了身，伸手扶住那浴池的边缘，上半身向前倾着，俯伏下了身子，抬起了腰臀。

如此，便比方才要好动作的多了。

萧炎满脑子都是速战速决的想法，尤其是这个姿势实在臊的慌，没过多的思索，他便只用一只手稳定住身子，另一只手像后探去，摸索着找到了那臀肉缝隙中的穴口。

合着温热的水流，萧炎咬了咬牙，缓慢地向里面插入了一根手指。

不久前还经历了一场情潮的后穴没有过多的拒绝手指的侵入，萧炎顺利的进入了一根手指，轻微的异物感倒不是问题，只是这般的窘态实在是有些难堪，萧炎不等过多的适应，又飞快的挤进了第二根手指。

他是异火之体，本就体温较高，身体的内部更是温热至极，连萧炎自己都要说一句自己身体里是真的舒服。

“便宜牧尘那小子了。”萧炎嘀咕了一句，手指有些着急的往身体内部寻去。

但或许是从戒指滑进去到现在已经过了有些许时间，萧炎途中又是各种起身走动，加之戒指本就小，许是进了深处，难以寻觅，萧炎的手指在里面转动寻找无果，反而因为这个姿势维持的久了，把自己弄的腰酸腿软，最后咬着牙想往里再深入些，却又撞上了前列腺的位置，登时就带来了一阵酥麻，酸软的腿彻底的站不住，萧炎身子一滑，扑通一声在浴池里激起了水花。

牧尘便在这时彻底的呆不住了，他听见声音，便立刻的推了门，阔步走了进来，衣服也来不及脱就扑进了浴池，把腿软的萧炎捞了起来，将他湿润的发丝捋到耳后。

“前辈可是摔着了？”

这可不是一般的丢脸，虽有浴池的水与雾做遮掩，萧炎也觉得颇为羞窘，他挥挥手让小年轻出去，小脾气直往上蹿，仰着脸训斥道：“你进来干什么，我也是主宰，还能摔伤不成？”

牧尘环着萧炎有些瘦的腰身，因他突如其来的小脾气笑出了声，却瞧着萧炎红了脸，又赶忙敛住了笑容，温声哄劝道：“前辈的厉害我自然知道，只是我之前犯了错，才让前辈诸般繁琐，心里不安，担心的过了头。”

萧炎历尽千帆，惯不会被花言巧语冲昏了头脑，但小年轻的话情真意切，萧炎平静下来，便撞进了牧尘那一双盛着温柔的眼中，于是那丝窘迫便去了些许，萧炎没再赶人，他攥着牧尘湿透的衣衫，似有些迟疑的缓缓加了力道，半晌，才认输了一般的轻声道：“……我寻不到那戒指。”

这便是萧炎松了口，牧尘喜不自禁，隔着水雾凝视萧炎的脸，回道：“本也是我的过错，前辈若不介意，我来寻便是。”

说罢他便就着此时相拥的姿势，环着萧炎坐在了浴池中，萧炎倒也依着牧尘的动作，算作是默认了。

于是二人的胸口以下全部淹没在了温热的水中，牧尘抱着萧炎坐在自己怀中，就跟在温泉里还抱了个暖炉一般，他被萧炎的体温撩起了热度，望着萧炎的墨色长发被水湿成一缕一缕的，白皙精瘦的背部在黑的发丝与朦胧的水雾里若隐若现。

以前望着萧炎的背影时，牧尘总觉得高大异常，只要这道背影一出现，便可救天倾，挽狂澜。但其实如今褪去了所有的东西看来，这背影竟然异常单薄。

牧尘垂眸，本欲沿着萧炎后颈的线条吻下，但既然说了不做多余的事，牧尘就真的老老实实的不做，他小心的往后靠了些，让自己逐渐有些见色起意的小兄弟尽量不碰到萧炎，随后便探了手，顺着萧炎的股缝滑了进去。

已经习惯了手指的后穴轻而易举的吞进了牧尘的两根手指，牧尘努力的让自己的深入不带有情色的意味，但既然要寻那戒指，总得深入，碰到那敏感的地方，也实在是避无可避。

“唔……”

牧尘的手指擦过了那处，萧炎咬着唇溢出了一丝呻吟，牧尘慌忙的就想将手指抽出来，然而似乎是察觉到了牧尘的意图，萧炎咬着牙开口了，“再……深点……”

戒指还在深处，此刻出去了，迟早还得进来，还不如一次到位，将那小东西寻了出来，省的继续羞人。

萧炎下了令，牧尘没有不从的道理，他喘气的声音变得低哑，说道：“那可能会感觉……有些强烈，前辈你若是忍不住了，便是射在这浴池里，也是无妨的。”

他美色在前，忍得辛苦。

萧炎却也被不停的顶弄到敏感处，何尝不是忍得辛苦。

牧尘终究还是克制不住的亲了亲萧炎的脖颈，权当做是慰藉，随后手指便不再那样小心，而是很快的向里深入进去。

温热的内壁吸附着手指，像是要将牧尘的手指吸进最里面一般，牧尘仔细的转动手指，勾动指尖，寻着那小巧的指环。

“等等……慢……慢一些……”

萧炎软在牧尘的怀里，牧尘的动作大开大合起来，自然对他那处的摩擦与顶撞也多了起来，身体无力的支不起来，性器更是只靠着后面就硬了起来，但这似乎又和先前被牧尘用手和嘴抚弄硬的不一样，酸酸胀胀的极为难耐。

“前辈，你且忍着些，应当快寻到了。”

牧尘也顾不上保持距离了，那一层被水打湿的衣物起不到任何阻隔的效果，小年轻灼热的性器随着他的动作也磨蹭在了萧炎的臀肉上，好在他总算的碰到了一个硬硬的物体。

“找到了！”

他忍不住嚷了一声，手指猛地一勾，勾到了戒指，却也狠狠的撞上了萧炎的那处敏感位置。

于是萧炎的喜悦只来得及冒了个头，便被潮水一般涌来的酥麻侵蚀了思维，他的身子禁不住震颤了一下，双腿也绷了起来，硬的流水的性器随着这震颤也微微的发抖，那有些发白的浊液便混进了浴池的水中。

萧炎有些惊慌的动了动腰声，呜咽着抓住牧尘的手，有些混乱的呻吟道：“等……不……要尿……”

牧尘立刻用空的手安抚的搭在萧炎的手上，他瞧见飘进水中的白浊里混了一丝黄，只轻声道：“没关系，没关系的萧炎。”

萧炎听不太清牧尘的哄劝，他凭着本能和毅力忍着那种即将失禁一般的高潮，牧尘却又勾着戒指往外带。

坚硬的指环再度撞上了已经极度敏感的前列腺，霎时便是一股子暖流从尾椎蔓延开来，萧炎攀着牧尘手臂的手也失了力，对身体最后的控制也被这股快感尽数夺走，不能自主。

模糊的意识中，萧炎像是失了水的鱼一般，微微张着口努力呼吸，这一次的高潮显然超过了他能忍耐的极限，尽管如此，精液却射不出来。

明明先前在书房时也是手指的挑逗，却与此刻所带来的感受截然不同。

身体的快感还在持续，双腿也有些痉挛起来，牧尘却在此时捻着戒指抽出了手，他随意的在水中晃了晃戒指，便重新的戴回到手上。

“前辈，可以了，你怎么样……”

“……进来。”萧炎哑着声音打断了牧尘的话，他主动的蹭着牧尘硬挺的性器，自己也不知道自己在说什么了，“还…还没……”

这份来自身体内部的快感持续的太久了，烧的萧炎浑身滚烫，就算牧尘先前说了不做多余之事，但牧尘此时断没有当君子的道理，萧炎主动的邀约，他便热情的应下。

小年轻飞快的扯掉了自己湿透的亵裤，拨开水中粘着身体的衣袍后，便双手扶着萧炎的腰，让他微微的抬起了下身，浅浅的落了下来。

水流合着硬挺粗长的性器一同撞进后穴，虽然只进了一半，但也真是舒服的牧尘想要叹息，他附在失了神的萧炎耳旁，低声问道：“萧炎，可想我进的再深些？”

萧炎胡乱的点了点头，虽是主宰，但情欲一事，从来都是对谁也平等。

牧尘虽也喜欢平日里那般的萧炎，但如今情欲被如此厉害的挑起来，显得异常乖巧的萧炎也同样让他喜欢的紧。

他哄道：“自己坐下来些，便能进的更深了。”

萧炎眼尾红艳的勾人，微微上挑着，挂了一颗快感不得解放的泪珠，牧尘为他拭去，他便顺着牧尘的动作沉下了身体，彻底的吞进了牧尘的欲望。

他身子一颤，终于又是从性器顶端溢出了些白浊，但那处还是胀疼的厉害，萧炎呜咽着仰起脖颈，不得要领的动着腰。

牧尘虽也享受萧炎这般的主动，但到底还是心疼他难受，于是很快便搂着萧炎换了姿势，让他侧扶着浴池的边沿，抬起了他的一只腿，大开大合的操干了起来。

这般的姿势正好次次都能撞上萧炎的敏感处，萧炎第一次觉得快感是如此的恐怖，几乎能掠夺走他所有的理智，牧尘的顶弄又快又重，先前那失禁一般的快感翻了倍一般的强烈。

“牧尘……呜……牧尘……”

慌乱与羞耻之间，萧炎只能不断的喊着心爱之人的名字，他也想用手去堵住那处，却又觉得若是用手碰到，便会立刻的喷涌而出。

牧尘应着萧炎的声音，一次次的回应着萧炎的呼唤，最后一次，他轻轻的俯身，吻上萧炎的背脊。

“让它出来吧，没关系。”

萧炎呜咽了一声，大腿颤抖着，在软下去的前一刻，精液夹杂着些许尿液，从顶端流了出来。

炎帝意识到了这份失态，但他还未能反应，小年轻便捂住了他的眼睛，轻声道：“萧炎，什么也没有。”

萧炎的嘴唇微微颤抖，又听见牧尘仿佛撒娇一般的说道：“萧炎，我好喜欢你。”

铁骨铮铮的炎帝萧炎就泄了气，罢了，他这一生，也只在这个小兔崽子面前丢这种人而已。

牧尘笑了笑，扶着萧炎转了身子，那人还在高潮的余韵中喘息，牧尘这不抽出欲望就抱着人转身的动作又是磨蹭着体内的敏感处，萧炎溢出呻吟，抬脸望着牧尘的神情带着云雨之中勾人的模样。

“这次是我还未射……”牧尘笑道，“再来一次，如何？”

萧炎摇了摇头，无奈道：“依你。”

两人手上的戒指，微微的泛着光泽。

——END


End file.
